


柏拉图与狄奥尼索斯交换一吻

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Asexual Character, Genderfluid, Intersex, Other, 上一 - Freeform, 双性, 幻想通行 - Freeform, 无性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: 上条有个烦恼不知当讲不当讲：自己和恋人在“某方面”的进展相当缓慢。





	柏拉图与狄奥尼索斯交换一吻

**Author's Note:**

> 看tag哟~

上条有个困扰不知当讲不当讲：自己和恋人在“某方面”的进展相当缓慢。

现实真实存在吗？椅子就是椅子本身吗？  
所谓的“看电影”，也就只是看电影而已吗？

上条不明白。

特意把自己邀请来家中，天色渐暗、灯光昏黄、小空间中沙发上两具可以感受到彼此热度的身体。  
结果第一位就真的只是在看电影而已。  
一边看，还一边发出“啧”、“唔”之类全情投入的感叹词。

屏幕上演着什么对上条来说已经是一片模糊。他的思考像藤蔓一样不由自主地缠上身旁堵诱人的墙，在昏暗的屏幕光线下暧昧不清的皮肤，还差一点点、就可以碰到了。  
上条装作喝水，身体稍微一转，两个人的大腿就贴在一起了。  
即使是略低的体温，接触的地方也是发热的。上条又鬼使神差地把手伸到一方通行后面的沙发背上——他尚且不敢伸手去揽住对方，一方面害羞，一方面怕对方发怒。

似乎是看到紧张处，一方通行下意识地向后缩，一下子贴在了上条偷偷摸摸放在他后面的手上。  
完了。上条窒息了一秒。默默握紧右手等待被对方打飞。  
然而一方通行居然像非常自然地靠了上去，似乎还挺满意这个靠枕。  
上条一动也不敢动，怀里的人似乎没注意他心里的千军万马，继续看着他的电影。过了一会儿，一方通行手动调整了一下上条的手的位置，好靠得更舒服。

这…这莫非是！？  
情窦初开的少年感到受到了鼓舞。  
他缓缓地、小心翼翼地舒张了蜷着的手指，尝试着用纸背触碰恋人颈侧的皮肤。一方通行没有反对，甚至还发出了类似猫被挠下巴的舒服的声音。  
少年的心脏在胸腔中鼓动起来，扑通扑通输送着新鲜的血液。他的手向下探，顺着恋人纤细的颈部滑进了睡衣内侧。

啪。

“？？？”  
手腕被一把抓住，把上条肚子里的小蝴蝶小蜜蜂都吓跑了。  
“烫。”  
“哈！？！？”  
“你手好烫。”  
“呃…”上条瞠目结舌地看着此情此景。而一方通行居然仍在盯着屏幕。

“那个…不是…”  
“哈？”  
“我是说……”  
“……”  
一段尴尬的沉默后，一方通行终于拿起遥控器按下暂停。

“干嘛？”他转过来脸看着上条，面无表情的脸看不出有没有生气。  
“不是…那个…”  
“想说什么快说！”一方通行皱起了纤细的眉头。  
“抱歉…”  
一方通行不耐烦地抿了下嘴，再次举起遥控器。  
上条连忙大呼：“不行吗！？”  
“哈？”一方通行瞪大了那双漂亮又恐怖的红眼睛。  
“所以说…”  
“什么不行啊？”  
上条憋红了脸。“做…”  
“做？”  
“不做吗？”  
“做什么？”

现在轮到上条瞪大眼睛看着自己的恋人。  
…话都说到这个份上了，难道还有其他的意思？  
“刚才你没推开我，我以为…”  
一方通行的脸上并没有出现领悟的神色，只是凑近一张雪白的脸近距离观望恋人成熟番茄色的脸。

“啊啊，所以说就是sex啊！sex！”上条自暴自弃地喊了出来。该庆幸一方通行的公寓隔音不错吗？  
“…sex？”不耐烦的神色消失了，但是………  
上条忽然有了一种非常可怕的预感。

“那个…一方通行…同学…你不会不知道sex是什么吧……”  
“我知道啊？”一方通行立刻答道，句尾却有些犹豫。  
_完了。_上条心里想。  
一方似乎在组织语言，脸上露出了上条甚少见到的神情。“就是…就是繁殖的行为。精子和卵子结合，形成受精卵。”  
“…没…没错倒是。你知道在那之前精子和卵子是怎么到一起的吗？”  
一方通行再次瞪大了眼睛。他擅长分析的大脑忽然遇到了前所未有的危机。

“……手术？”半天他才开口，声音已经不能用“犹豫”来形容，简直就是“弱弱的”。  
上条感到一阵脱力。一直以来困扰他的问题，居然忽然变成了其他的问题。  
“所以说…”他硬着头皮开始对第一位解释起来。  
对方脸上一惊一乍的表情，可是比刚才看电影时的反应要精彩多了。

“…所以你说要不要做是指……？”  
“啊啊没错！”上条捂住脸。终于明白了吗？  
“可是…”  
“可是？”  
“所谓的交配，是雄性和雌性之间的行为吧？”  
说到这个问题，上条脑袋上又起了几条黑线。交往了数月的恋人，实际上他连对方是男是女都不知道。一开始心里有所谓“直男那道坎”，但现在他已经深陷于对方的可爱之中，觉得是男是女都不会在意了。不在意归不在意，好奇还是有。他偷偷趁对方不注意观察过，但是无法得出确切的结论。说胸前一马平川，胸部特别小的女性也是有的。说下面好像没有，那个啥很小的男生也是有的。  
所以说要确认还是…上条把目光幽幽地移向了一方通行的胯间。一直以来都没有意识的一方通行被科普了之后也像吃了苹果的夏娃一样有了羞耻心，用力在上条脑袋上拍了一下。  
“痛痛痛…”  
“我问你问题呢！”  
“啊啊雌性和雄性，雄性和雄性，雌性和雌性都可以啦！现代人很开放啦！”

“是…是这样吗？”一方通行的脑门上浮起一层细细的汗珠。“所以你想跟我sex？”  
_直球！_上条在心里吐槽道。直球真是太可怕了，自己还是个处男！  
但都到这个地步，难道不承认吗？“是…啊。”看对方没有作答，他又补充道：“如…如果你没有准备好也…没关系啦。”  
“不是准备的问题吧，你连我是男是女都不知道就要跟我sex？”  
上条抬起脸看着对方的眼睛，慎重地点了点头。  
一方通行叹了一口长气。  
“…那来吧。”  
上条的心跳到了嗓子口。

两个没有经验的人，分别去浴室冲了澡。想用这种方法稍微缓解一下压力。  
先洗的上条在床上正襟危坐着。这张软软的大床，是热爱睡觉的恋人特别选择的、舒适度很高。他之前也留宿过，但都是有心无胆地抱着对方，度过了一个又一个漫长的柏拉图之夜。他不敢相信这终于要发生了。最难的是说出口，说出口之后的一切都比他想得容易很多，除了要给第一位讲解性知识这个意外。

门打开的声音。上条下意识转过头，没想到一方通行居然只包着浴巾就出来了。雪白的肩膀、胳膊、腿都露在外面，上条一时间失语。  
鼻子一阵热，他伸手去摸，幸好并没有真的流鼻血。

他的视线自顾自地黏在了一方通行的身上，过于专注，以至于没有发现这聚焦有点吓人。

“喂，你非要这样盯着吗？”一方低声斥道。  
“啊啊对不起…”上条回过神来，在心里吐吐舌头。  
两个人间隔着一些距离坐在床上。奇怪了，平时没什么意识的距离，此刻却充满了能量——吸引着、排斥着。

“那个…”两个人同时开口，上条“啊”了一声，示意对方先说。  
一方通行的脸上有一层细微的红晕。“所以说，接下来要做什么？”  
上条下意识咬了一下牙。他示意一方通行靠近一些。  
一方有些缓慢地、但不甘示弱地往恋人的方向挪了挪。同时上条也向他靠近，两个人都怀疑对方可以听到自己快要穿出胸膛的心跳。两个人的脸越靠越近——上条一把抱住了对方，把脸埋了起来。  
“干什么呀！”  
“唔啊…”上条一张快要烫熟了脸贴在一方通行体温较低的肩膀上。“上…上条先生高估了自己对直球的承受力…”  
“哈！？”  
上条闻着对方头发的香味，呼吸平定了一些。他偷偷瞄着，恋人一向无血色的脸也有了可见的泛红，知道对方和自己一样忐忑让他莫名镇定了一点。

“那…”上条吞了口口水。“我要解开你的浴巾了。”  
“……啊。”一方通行想要对上对方的视线，但却难以保持。  
轻轻揪开了那个结，毛绒的洁白浴巾滑落开，露出里面更加白得发光的皮肤。  
胸脯像从外面看起来的一样平坦，但是乳头却非常柔软娇小，不像是该长在男人身上的。即使是没什么肉的身体，也因为身体蜷缩着显得小腹稍微鼓起来，看起来十分可爱。  
上条的视线颤颤悠悠地来到对方腿间，对方的腿合着，但似乎……？  
他伸出手，轻轻托起了对方一只大腿，然后睁大了眼睛。

一方通行的腿间，有一个像是阴茎的器官，但十分的小巧，简直像是个肿大的阴核。然后下面…？有一个肉粉色的小口，和一个同样柔嫩的后穴。有两个洞，也就是说是女孩子？但是前面的那个是阴茎吧？诶？上条的大脑陷入了无解的计算。  
“干什么，畸形的身体把你吓傻了吗。”  
“没有那回事！”上条想也没想就否认。“只是很新颖！”  
“你这家伙…用‘新颖’描述别人的身体，指望对方高兴吗？”  
“对…对不起…”  
第一位盯着恋人的脸，那上面确实没有一丝退缩和厌恶的痕迹，只有纯粹到让他想骂人的好奇。

“够了！让我也看看你的！”  
“啊…”上条觉得自己面部的温度似乎又升高了，这一切真的正在发生吗？他解开自己衬衫的纽扣，解到第三颗手有点不听使唤，就直接把衬衫从头上扯掉了。  
“裤…裤子也？”  
“哈？”一方通行的声音染上怒气。上条意识到对方已经一丝不挂，连忙手忙脚乱地扯掉自己的裤子。这下他也只剩一条白色四角裤了。  
“怎…怎么？”现在他才感到自己刚才行为的失礼。一方通行也在盯着他看，这感觉确实有点…令人不安。  
还没等他害羞，一双柔软温凉的手就放在了他的胸口。  
“呃…”  
“果然跟我的不一样。”  
“？什么不一样？”  
“硬硬的。”  
“啊！？？”上条大窘，但是很快反应过来不是在说他的（）…

“是…是吗？”他好奇地伸出手去碰一方通行的身体，除了皮肤特别细腻之外，那触感不像女孩子软绵绵的身体，也不像瘦男生那样硬邦邦的。“好…好神奇…”上条自言自语道。然后忽然一个触感。他低头。一只雪白的手正按在他的裤裆中央。

“呀呀呀呀呀呀呀！！！！！”  
“不用叫得那么大声吧！”一方通行被上条的叫声吓了一跳，挪开了手。  
“又来了！直球！！！”  
“还不是因为你那里鼓起来了…很痛？”一方通行以为是弄痛了上条。  
“不痛啦…”…虽然也是有点痛的，其他意味的。  
“所以那里为什么鼓着？”一方通行睁大了好奇的、单纯的眼睛。

崩溃、可爱、和一股奇妙的罪恶感在上条心中交织着上升。  
“那个…你没呃…硬过吗…”上条示意恋人腿间的（疑似？）男性器官。  
“硬？”一方通行指着自己小巧的阴茎。“这个吗？”  
上条点点头。  
“为什么会硬？”  
“海绵体…充血…”上条感到脑袋有点胀，不会在这个节骨眼上又要开启讲座模式吧。  
“充血！？快让我看看！”  
“所以说不是受伤意味的…”上条说，但还是在跟恋人的推搡之中被（自愿）扒下了底裤。

他的小兄弟弹跳出来，还没全硬，但还没做什么就变成了这样，还是有些…  
“！？！？？？”  
“……那个…一方通行同学…？”  
“你每天都带着这么大的立起来的东西走来走去！？”第一位似乎受到了极大冲击。  
“哈！？诶？不是，它现在硬着所以…平时不是这样的…”  
“是怎样？”一方通行似乎还处在震惊中。  
“软…软的啊。跟你的一样…”  
“我的？”他指着腿间。“像这样的？”他看看上条的，又看看自己的。“怎么可能！？”  
“呃…说一样也不是完全一样啦……”毕竟他的再怎么软也不可能缩到那么小…“不对，让我再看看。”他忽然握住一方通行的脚踝，一方脸上一红。  
“那个…我可以碰这里吗？”上条礼貌地问道，光是看没有办法得出确切的结论。  
一方通行一瞬间露出震惊的神色，但是很快又点点头。

得到了许可的上条连忙去触碰那个让人好奇的器官，先是轻轻握在手里，然后用比平时给自己弄更轻的力道撸动起来。  
“呀…”一方通行似乎要惊叫，被他自己压了下来。“你…做什么？”  
“有…有什么感觉？”  
“什…什么感觉的…热热的？”  
“肚子那里吗？”上条问。  
“？？你的手热热的。”  
“？？？？除此之外呢？”  
“没…没什么呀…”一方通行羞红着脸，语气不确定。他应该感觉到什么吗？他像个做错事的孩子一样低着头。

“那…那个…别紧张…”上条支支吾吾地说着。然后再次地，“呀！！！！”  
一方通行忽然握住了上条腿间的东西。“该有什么感觉，你告诉我！”见他一脸如临大敌、优等生不能接受自己有题答不上来的样子，上条都不知道该哭还是笑了。  
“所以说…”上条倒吸着气。一方通行的手心非常柔软，他的小兄弟像被两片小巧的棉花包裹着，正跃跃欲试地要变得更精神。而恋人正红着眼，那副样子让人心疼，却也点燃了上条心里奇怪的欲望。但他…是不会屈服于魔鬼的！“你你你先放开手！”

“总之…那个…”那两片棉花挪开，上条才觉得稍微找回了些理智。  
他看着一方通行，一方通行也看着他。  
真是的，为什么他一个健全的普通的（？）男高中生要经历这种挑战嘛…上条叹了口气。

“那个…后面…我也想检查一下…可以吗？”  
“检查？”听到这个词，一方通行的体态忽然变得有些紧张。  
“啊不是检查啦，”上条连忙说，“就是…想看清楚你的身体而已。”  
他见对方没动静，硬着头皮轻轻地推着一方通行在床上躺下，然后分开对方的腿，查看他疑似阴茎的器官后面的部分。  
他轻轻地，在那个疑似阴道口的粉色开口那里点了一下，一方通行瘦弱的身体一阵瑟缩。  
“抱歉！”  
“…没事啦…”一方说着，上条却觉得他脸色有些奇怪。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“呃……啊对了，所以这里平时有什么感觉吗？”上条指着那个小小的开口。  
“…感觉？”又来了。又是这种问题。一方通行答不上来，只是呆呆地望着上条。  
“唔…”上条挠挠脑袋。这下…可能是有麻烦了，恋人好像从来没有过性欲的感觉。怎么办呢？是自己非要死皮赖脸做这种事，如果只有他一个人舒服，不就失去意义了吗？

“…检查出什么结论了吗？”见他愣着，一方通行问。  
“啊？”  
“所以说，你不是说要检查我的身体。”刚才的表情再次出现，如同还未成型的乌云、淡淡地附着在恋人的脸上。上条想让那表情赶快散去。  
“老实说，我也不清楚。但…但是…”  
“但是？”  
“你的身体…好特别…我觉得…”一方通行感到自己的心提到了嗓子眼，然后听着恋人继续说道：“但是我觉得…好美啊。”说完上条不好意思地傻笑起来。

一方通行愣了一秒，然后仰头大笑。  
“哈！？？你笑什么啊？你在嘲讽上条同学对吧？？‘在说什么啊这童贞’对吧？？喂！！！”上条抓住对方细瘦的手臂摇晃着。  
“哈哈哈…”一方通行的眼泪都挤出来两滴，刚才的气压仿佛一下子都随着笑声蒸发了。“你是不是脑袋有问题啊？”  
“诶？”  
“从来别人看着这具身体，都只会想着怎么在上面实验，你却说很美什么…哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
“哈！？”上条听了这话一愣，反应过来胸中涌起一股酸涩，却又无处发泄。他沮丧地一把将一方通行扑倒，从上面压着对方。

但这只是一时冲动。

一方通行看他迟疑了便说：“继续呢？”  
“啊？”  
“下一步是什么？你不是要跟我做爱吗？”  
“做…”不断被直球狂轰乱炸的上条脑袋有点不太好使。他想了想，又想起另一件重要的事。“对了…你知道第一次做会很痛这件事吗？”  
“嗯？”一方通行一脸茫然。“为什么？”  
“因为女孩子的那里…从来没被进入过吧…”  
“哦？”  
“但…但我会很温柔的…所以…”上条的手，战战兢兢地顺着光滑的腹部摸到一方通行的腿间，中指抵在小小的开口上。

“疼…疼痛吗？”一方通行看起来有点紧张。他甚少经历痛觉，能记起来的第一次就是被上条揍。那次可真是痛死他了。这件事情再痛也不会有那么痛吧？所以他逞强地仰起头说：“废话少说，快点继续！”  
“哦…哦…”得到了首肯的上条，试探性地把中指伸进去了一截。然后。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”杀猪般的巨响，震撼回荡在小小的公寓里。  
“喂喂喂喂喂喂！”上条吓得整个人僵住。  
“拔出来！快点拔出来！”  
“啊，是！”吓得他都忘了，赶紧把手指拔出来。  
“疼死了啊啊啊啊啊！！！”一方撑起身体把额头一下子撞在上条的额头上，把对方撞得眼冒金星。  
“冷…冷静！第一位，冷静！”上条手忙脚乱地按住身下暴走的恋人。  
一方通行像野兽一样低喘着气，眼睛也比平时更红了。等超载的疼痛过去，才稍微恢复了些理智。

……&%&@……#*（）&！！一方通行在心里骂着粗口。怎么会这么疼啊！！这可比被揍疼多了！  
见他的眼神恢复了人类的光芒（。），上条才问：“你没事吧…”  
“啊？”一方通行还在恍惚中。  
“奇…奇怪…怎么会这么痛呢？”上条轻轻揉着恋人的腹部想给对方舒缓疼痛，一边趴在他腿间研究起来。他思考着，然后发现了一件事。  
凭他阅片（。）的丰富经历，这个阴道口似乎…确实比他见过的都要小。一开始他只是以为因为是处女所以没有被撑开，但是仔细一看，那个开口确实本身就非常得小。他再看看一方通行的阴茎…心想会不会是两种性器官都发育不完成，所以都只有这么小巧。

“好了，再来。”一方通行有气无力地说。  
“？”上条没反应过来他在说什么。  
“疼痛过去了，再来！”  
“哈！？？”这次轮到上条大惊失色。“你在说什么啊？都痛成那样了？？？”  
“哪样啊？不就是撞了你一下吗孬种？？”  
“在这种事情上逞什么强啊？？？”上条沮丧地叫道。压到一方身上，把手伸出来给他看。  
“？？？”  
“你看好了。”上条示意着自己右手中指的第一个指节不到。“这是刚才放进你体内的部分。”  
“唔？”  
“你…”脸红。“你知道放手指进去是为什么做准备吗？”  
一方迷茫了一秒，然后顿悟过来，这下脸上仅剩的一点血色也没了。

“所以说…不要逞强。”上条叹了口气。说实话，不能跟恋人结合，他心里还是有些难过的。但目前这个状态来看，要把正常大小的男性生殖器插入进那个秀珍的小洞，怎么想也是不可行的。

他正打算说点什么表示作罢，忽然一方通行拉住了他。  
“？”  
“那个…”一方通行居然有些支支吾吾的，上条好奇地瞪大了眼睛。“非要插入吗？”  
“呃？”  
“所谓的做爱是，非要把阴茎插进来不可吗？”  
“啊？”上条瞬间耳朵奇烫。“也…也不一定啦…”  
“那换其他的做法不就好了？”  
“可…可以是可以啦，但是…”  
“但是？”  
在恋人的眼神逼问下，上条只好说：“如果只有我一个人舒服…我不想…”  
“哈？你怎么知道只有你一个人？”这话说出来一方通行也有点脸红。“废话少说！你说要跟我做爱的，那就做下去啊混蛋。”  
“哦…哦…”上条心里那段被压下去的火，又蹭地一下燃烧了起来。他思考着。……再怎么说第一次就让对方给自己口交未免也有些过分。那么用手？还是…他看向对方那洁白细腻的脚。不不不那太高阶了！不可以做那种要求！！！

怎么办啊怎么办…

“喂。”床的另一边传来一方通行低低的声音。“你在想什么啊。”  
上条抬起头，看见恋人平躺在床上并没有看着他，姿态有些慵懒，又有一点点羞涩，像欲开还开之间的花朵。上条顿时感觉一股血又蹭蹭地去到了刚才去的地方，他趴上来，情不自禁地，从锁骨开始细细亲吻着恋人的纤细苍白的身体。  
时间模糊到几乎不存在，上条像是着了魔、一寸一寸地亲着，却还是不够，恨不得一下子可以触碰到对方里里外外的每个角落。  
洁白的花朵在他的亲吻下颤抖，无声地邀请着这温柔的侵略，或许没有果实，却有着最最单纯的、如同生灵回复微风那样的舒展。上条觉得好像把对方的每一寸肌肤都亲完了还意犹未尽，又轻抬起纤细的脚踝，在踝骨上落下一吻。  
等他反应过来望向恋人的脸，对方正以不可置信的表情看着他，并且似乎保持这个表情一会儿了。  
上条也对刚才的忘情感到害臊，爬上来把脸埋在一方通行的头发里，假装睡着了一样。  
…然而这个假装也假装不了多久。他立刻意识到自己的某个部位正僵硬滚烫地抵着对方的大腿。他想挪开一些，但这个姿势实在无处可挪。

“手…”上条鼓起勇气。  
“嗯？”一方通行连忙答道。  
“可以用你的手…碰一下吗？”  
一方通行反应过来他说的是哪里，两个人都不敢看对方。但一只柔软娇小的手还是缓缓地滑下去，搭了上条肿胀的器官。  
“喂，别装死啊，教我啊。”一方通行恼道。  
“啊抱歉！你握住它…可…可以再握紧点，…嗯…”他喉咙里传出一声掉廉耻的低吟，把一方通行的脸熏得更红。  
“然后，上下动…”  
“！？”  
见一方通行不明所以，上条便握着他的手动了几下。一方通行学着，一边问：“我做的对吗？”  
老实说，他的动作十分生疏，节奏也乱七八糟的。但是看到恋人这少见的幅模样实在让上条觉得可爱得不行。  
“很舒服哦。”上条在他耳边说。一方通行急忙闭上了眼睛。一会儿又好奇地问：“是什么感觉呢？”  
“一种我也想让你知道的感觉。”上条说。他再次抚摸起一方通行的四肢和胸脯，在胸口的两个粉色小点上流连忘返，一方并没有像工口漫画那样娇喘连连，反倒是有些怕痒。

上条在心里叹了口气。  
“抱歉。”  
“？”  
“但就算只有今天也好，让我任性一把吧。”  
“？？？”一方通行感到自己忽然被翻了个个儿，变成了趴在床上的姿势。“喂！？”  
上条拍拍他的膝盖，指引他调整姿势。  
“喂…”这个奇怪的姿态——跪在床上、屁股翘起来、身体被从后面压着，让一方通行感到脆弱。他不知道恋人的意图是什么。

“因为这具身体实在是太可爱了…”上条有些愧疚、又像是自言自语地说。“腿稍微夹紧一些。”他拍拍一方的大腿。  
恋人温柔的语气让一方通行本能地照做了，然后才反应过来问：“喂等等——”  
然而他马上明白了。上条把阴茎插进了他大腿间的缝隙，开始缓慢地摩擦起来。  
一方通行的大脑爆发出许多问题和感想，但在上条轻声问他“不疼吧？”之后，只是乖乖地回答了“不疼”。  
虽然他没有性意味的体感，却也感到十分十分害羞。他听到上条不时发出的嘶嘶声，知道这种摩擦的动作给恋人带来了极大的快感。  
而他忽然也好想知道，那是什么感觉。

“要加快咯？”对方却并没有给他太多胡思乱想的时间。他“啊？”了一声，然后上条抱住他的腰，开始加快速度在他腿间摩擦着。一方通行只感到那个滚烫的东西在他腿间的皮肤上飞快地蹿动着，也产生了一股异样的感觉。他感觉肚子热热的、被需要着、还有因为被摇晃带来的晕眩。  
等他回过神来，两个人都喘着气。身体下方的床单上有些半透明的白色痕迹。这一定就是精液了。他想。

“啊！抱歉！”高潮过后的上条喘着气，忽然完整地意识到自己做了什么。他抱着没有性欲的第一位的身体让对方给自己腿交了。真的差劲。可是也真的好舒服。  
他连忙去查看一方通行的大腿。雪白娇嫩的大腿内侧被他摩擦得通红，他轻轻碰了一下，一方本能地闪躲。  
“对不——”  
“有点烫而已。”一方阻止上条道歉。他的腿间热辣辣的。  
上条找了冷毛巾来给他擦了一下，还是忍不住道歉，心里说再也不敢了。

然而虽然他因为愧疚下了这样的决心，他的恋人却似乎认为没有必要下这样的死决心。

甚至对方还主动邀请他“做爱”。第一次听到时上条下巴都要掉下来了。  
“你你你你不是！？”  
“没感觉？嘛，确实没有你那种感觉。但谁说我也不是完全没好处啊？”  
“…啊？”上条没听懂。  
“所以说，你碰我的时候，我也很舒服啊。”一方通行大大咧咧地说出了这样的话。  
“等等…所以说…”  
“互惠互利啊互惠互利！”那副大大咧咧的样子裂开一角，变成了低下头瞪着上条的姿态。  
“真的吗！？！？？？？”  
“你看你那兴奋的表情！！！之前还装得那么委屈！”实际上，一方通行几次发现恋人不小心被自己勾起了性欲，但都遮遮掩掩的，才提出了这样的建议。但是此刻上条露骨的表情让他忽然有点后悔。  
“没有装啊！！”上条委屈道。“说真的上条先生靠着自己的右手也能活，你可不要勉强啊啊啊！”  
可恶！难得想要体贴一回。一方心里骂道。虽然，他说自己也很舒服，确实不是骗人的。想到这一点，他又有些恼怒：“啊啊是嘛，所以我特地只穿了浴袍也不需要咯？”他不知道跟谁生气地拉紧了洁白浴袍的前襟。上条看着他的动作，想象着下面一丝不挂的洁白躯体，缓缓伸出手。  
“哈？”一方看着对方覆盖在自己手背上的手。“不是说过不要吗？”  
“…要。”上条为自己的厚脸皮感到羞愧。羞愧…但是值得！  
一方通行松开了抓着浴袍的手。  
上条像剥粽子一样从布料中剥出了白到发光的身体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“你发什么疯啊！！！”  
上条扑过来，两个人一起栽到了柔软的大床上。

数月后。

一个身影鬼鬼祟祟地溜进了医院。又鬼鬼祟祟地来到了青蛙脸医生的房间。

“哟！你来啦，结果出来了哟！”医生从抽屉中取出一张纸。  
一方通行飞快地扫视着上面的指数和图表，握着纸的双手忍不住颤抖。“怎…怎么可能！？”  
“不知道诶，也许这就是二次发育吧～”  
“别开玩笑了！！！”  
“不是开玩笑啊？有很多因素都可以影响激素分泌，生活习惯的改变，还有恋爱什么的。”对方轻松地摊着手。  
一方通行内心的吼声足以把医院的屋顶掀开。

当日晚上。  
“一～方～通～行～”  
因为受到了打击，一方通行早早就躺在了床上装睡，而一个熟悉的身影却不合时宜地摸了进来，还一把抱住自己。  
“不可以。”一方通行简短地说。  
“哈！？上条先生这几天努力赶作业可就是为了这一刻啊！！”  
_你学习的理由也太肤浅了吧！_一方通行在心里吐槽着。  
“啊，我知道了。是昨天被小萌老师夸‘像个好媳妇’害羞了吧？呜呼呼，上条先生简直要喜欢上你这种别扭的态度了呢。”  
_真是的。_一方通行满脸黑线。男人是真的不能惯。不过几个月，就把这个当初战战兢兢的小处男惯成了这个样子。都怪自己平时在对方想做的时候一般都由着对方（虽然也是因为被对方注视和抚摸很满足），导致现在都不好轻易拒绝。

“不说话？那上条先生可是要惩罚你咯！”说着就把手探到对方睡衣下面。  
“喂住手！”  
“？”  
“！！”  
“…？”

………诶？上条脑袋上打出一个大大的问号。  
他本来只是打算捉弄对方，去扯一方通行的底裤，因为知道对方怕痛。  
却…却摸到了？

湿漉漉的。  
他不敢相信，简直想问对方不会是尿床了。  
但那触感又不像。  
他把手伸进一方的底裤，轻轻在小开口那里拿指头顶了一下。果然那黏糊糊的液体来自这里。里面软乎乎的，湿答答的，没有什么抗拒地让他的指头进去了一节，简直就像——

上条简直要欢喜地敲锣打鼓起来，完全没注意到恋人脸上的天气标志已经积攒到了暴雨。

砰！  
额头被用力地一撞。  
“痛痛痛痛痛！！！”上条哀嚎着。  
“谁让你乱摸的！”一方通行拉着被扯得一团乱的睡衣想要掩盖身体。  
“我错了！”上条意识到自己得意忘形了，连忙赔罪。  
一方通行又气又羞，一时不知道怎么办。  
“但是…怎么会？”上条见他安静了一会儿，又鼓起勇气问。  
“我怎么知道…”一方缩起身子，语气有些无助。“忽然告诉我雌激素开始分泌了我也…”他自暴自弃地扯着自己的衣角。“到底要变成什么样啊，这个身体…”

“怎样都好！”被什么鼓动着，上条忽然上前抱住了恋人。“变化了也好、跟以前一样也好，我都一样地——”他被自己哽住了，只能更紧地抱住对方。“……所…所以，不要害怕…好吗？”  
“……………………………切。”  
“…唔？”  
“切，谁说我害怕了。”  
“诶？”上条惊讶地看着恋人脸上的黯然散去、变成了一个坏笑。  
“所以说，现在我们是同等条件的身体了，我可以检验你之前说得是不是真的了。”  
“！？！？？”  
“说什么‘这样会很舒服的’，‘那样会让我尖叫’什么的。”  
“呜哇哇哇…”那些情迷意乱时说的胡话就这样被单独拎出来，让上条臊得说不出话。

“快点过来。”一方通行躺下，洁白的大腿从睡衣下露出。“就算你不好奇，我还想知道这个身体究竟变成什么样了呢。”  
_我当然好奇！_上条在心里叫道。颤颤巍巍地扯下裤子的皮带。

这是真的吗？他问自己。他充满希望，却又因此有点害怕。  
一方通行脸上比往常更加显眼的红晕引诱着他，粉色的薄嘴唇湿润着一张一合。

上条感到仿佛有数只小猫在胸口挠着。  
啊啊这个冷感的家伙，什么时候也变成这副模样了。

…不过仔细想想，会变成这样不正是自己一手造成的吗？

\--- End ---


End file.
